


Magical Babes

by Gabinthetrans



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Emma Swan, Dom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Magic Cock, Married Sex, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Past Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Leopold, Play Fighting, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Emma Swan, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, g!p Emma, g!p Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinthetrans/pseuds/Gabinthetrans
Summary: Emma makes a little comment after she has a fun lunch with her wife. Regina decides to have some fun.magic-peen&g!p Light dom/subBasically porn
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 54
Kudos: 532





	1. Extra fun with Magic

Emma moans at the sight before her, Regina bent over her desk and trembling on her strap.

“Fuck baby,” Emma whispers, “you’re so beautiful when you cum. Wish I could feel you.”

Regina moans as Emma gently bites the back of her neck, still enjoying the aftershocks running through her body. 

“Miss Mills, your two o’clock is here,” a voice interrupts their moment from the intercom.

“Fuck,” Emma groans, slumping against Regina’s back, effectly pinning her to the desk. 

Regina chuckles, reaching over the answer the intercom, “I’ll be ready in five, I’m still in the middle of stuff with the sheriff.”

Emma whines as Regina pushes her off, forcing the toy to slip out of Regina, sending a shiver down her spine she tries to hide.

“Tell them to go away,” Emma whines, watching as Regina pulls her underwear up and slides her shirt back down.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, the meeting is with your mother,” she mumbles, pulling her bra back into place, tucking her breast back inside.

Emma whines again as they disappear from sight, Regina buttoning up her shirt. 

“But if you wanted to feel me when you, how did you say it?  **_Fuck_ ** me? I can do that,” Regina grins, waving her hand over Emma’s groin.

Emma’s jaw drops as the bright purple dillo is replaced with a penis. More so, her penis.

“Regina!”

“Shame I can’t use it until later. I’ll see you at dinner dear,” Regina grins, gently taking Emma’s new member in her hand, guiding it into Emma’s pants and zipping them up, “I can’t wait to play with you later,” she growls, giving the extra bulge a firm pat and kissing Emma on the cheek as she turns to her seat behind her desk.

“Re-”

“You can send Snow in on your way out,” Regina dismisses her with a wave of her hand.

* * *

“You’ve been bad,” Emma growls, shutting their bedroom down with a wave of her hand, casing a silencing spell over the bedroom.

“I have no idea what you are referring to,” Regina states over her shoulder, running her hand through her long dark hair, tossing it carelessly over her shoulder, also casting a silencing spell, incase Emma forgot.

Emma chuckles as she unbuttons her jeans, her cock hard already. She tugs on the tip as she watches her wife walk towards her vanity. Regina pretends that Emma isn’t watching her every move, grabbing the makeup wipe and easily wiping away her everyday look. When she’s done, she bends over the vanity in the pretense of throwing away the wipe, maybe pushing her ass up a bit too much. 

Regina can’t help her smirk when her predictable wife is surded into action, suddenly at her back. 

“Miss Swan,” Regina says, starting to stand up, not surprised when Emma’s strong hands push her back into the vanity.

“Miss Swan tonight huh?” Emma questions, one hand firm on Regina’s lower back, keeping her in place.

“Miss Swan, you will unhand me this instant!” Regina states, pushing against the hand keeping her in place.

“You’ve been bad today, madam mayor,” Emma growls, her open hand connecting with Regina’s backside.

Regina lets out a gasp of surprise, “Miss Swan-”

Another slap cuts her off, Emma barks “Color.”

“Green. Now get off-”

Regina’s statement is once again cut off as Emma grabs her hair and pulls, earning a whine as she is pulled until she is standing. Emma chuckles darkly in her ear, gently nibbling it’s lobe before whispering.

“It’s funny how you still fight. You aren’t the Queen here. Just another slut.”

“Yellow.”

“Slut or queen?” Emma questions, pressing a gentle kiss to Regina’s shoulder.

“Queen.”

Emma nods, pressing another kiss to Regina’s cheek before returning to their game, shoving her down to the vanity again.

“I’m going to fill you with my cum, slut. Make you into my own cumslut,” Emma growls, yanking Regina’s skirt down, laughing at what she finds.

“Look at this,” she coos, her hand stroking Regina’s bare backside, “I don’t even have to make you a slut. You’re already one.”

“Em-”

A slap cuts her off, “Did I say you could speak?”

“No,” Regina sighs, looking over her shoulder.

She is delighted at what she finds. Emma is completely naked with one hand slowly pumping her cock, which is magnificent if she were to say herself. 

“Did I tell you to look at me?” Emma questions again, green eyes connecting with brown.

“No, but,” Regina moves too quickly for Emma to stop her, maybe aided by a bit of magic, she turns and drops to her knees at Emma’s feet, “I could make it up to you?”

Emma can’t stop her groan at the sight before her, the former queen on her knees for her. Brown eyes sparkle as she takes in the stunned blonde above her. 

“Perhaps with my mouth?” she questions innocently, looking up from under her lashes.

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma groans, forgetting their game for a moment as she looks down at her lover, her hand caresses the side of her face, “I love you.”

Regina softens, leaning into the hand, “I love you.”

Green eyes flash as Regina turns, taking Emma’s thumb in her mouth, sucking and twirling her tongue around it. Emma pulls it out, only to replace it with two, shoving them roughly down her throat, causing Regina to gag. Emma pulls out quickly, tilting Regina’s head up, her spit coating her chin because of it.

“Don’t gag,” she orders, returning the fingers back into Regina’s mouth, slowly sliding them further down her throat. 

Emma groans as she pushes past the point that usually has Regina gagging. 

“Good girl,” she praises before pushing down, causing Regina to gag, a tear spilling from brown eyes.

“You’re going to swallow my cum, madam mayor,” Emma orders, withdrawing her fingers, “but first, kiss me.”

Emma’s swollen head is placed upon her lips, and Regina puckers her lips, pressing a kiss to the small slit on the top. She turns her head slightly, pressing kisses down the length and back to the tip.

“Can I use my hands, ma’am?” Regina questions, looking up at her lover through her lashes.

“Yeah,” Emma nods.

Regina smirks at the lack of order, knowing Emma is getting excited. She grabs the length before her, giving it a gentle squeeze, enjoying the gasp it earns her. Her tongue comes out, licking the side of Emma’s cock as her hand slides up and down. 

“You’re magnificent,” Regina whispers, taking her tip into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

“Fuck,” Emma moans, both hands tangling into raven hair, “I’m going to fuck your mouth baby girl.”

Regina moans, shifting slightly as her knees are starting to hurt.

“On the bed, head hanging off,” Emma orders, stepping away from the tempting mouth.

Regina moves quickly, laying on her back with her head hanging off the end. 

“Give me your hands and open your mouth.”

Emma takes the offered hands in hers, standing in front of the offered mouth. She lays the tip of her dick in Regina’s mouth and guides the hands to her thighs. 

“Squeeze twice with nails,” she orders. 

Regina does as told, squeezing the strong thighs under her hands, her nails digging into the pale flesh.

“Do that again if you need to stop. Once if I need to slow down.”

Regina can’t stop her hips from rocking at the comment, her body helpless and needy, her cunt leaking onto the sheets.

“Look at that pussy,” Emma coos, stepping closer to the bed, her cock slipping further into Regina’s mouth. 

Emma pauses a second, waiting to see if Regina wants to stop. Instead she gets Regina’s tongue playing with the dick inside her mouth.

“Good girl,” Emma praises, stepping closer as she lays her body gently on Regina’s. 

Regina moans as Emma bottoms out, her chin feeling small curls. 

“Take that dick so deep, such a good girl,” Emma praises again, turning her attention to the dripping cunt less than a foot away. 

“Look how wet you are,” she muses, reaching out and running a finger through the mess on Regina’s thigh.

“Such a messy girl, what do you have to say for yourself?” Emma questions, pulling back enough for Regina to speak.

“Please.”

Emma chuckles, “Already begging?”

“Please, ma’am. Cum in my mouth.”

“Such a dirty girl,” she mumbles, but presses forward, her dick finding its way back into Regina’s waiting mouth. 

Emma starts pumping her lips lazily as she trails her fingers through the mess Regina has made. 

“Your pussy is so beautiful,” she mumbles, pressing a kiss to the outside of her thigh, moaning when she can see Regina’s pussy clinch at her words, begging to be filled.

“It wants me, doesn’t it? Wants your sheriff's hard cock?” 

Regina moans, her hips bucking on their own. 

“Fuck,” Emma moans herself, picking up speed as she finally touches the brunette when she needs her most. 

Regina’s body stiffens for a moment before her hips start moving, surprised at being touched. 

“Fuck yeah baby,” Emma groans, her cock getting tighter as her thrust become harder, her fingers finding their way into Regina’s cunt. 

“Going to cum in your mouth, down your throat. Then I’ll flip you over and fill this pretty pussy over and over again until your swollen with my cum, and my babies,” Emma growls, fucking Regina’s mouth without care. 

Regina’s hands move from their spot, Emma chokes on her spit as Regina’s hands come to her own pussy rather than balls. 

“Fuck,” Emma moans, biting into Regina’s thigh as the tension in her belly releases. 

Regina tries not to move, but after the second rope she can’t breathe and is digging her nails into Emma’s thighs as she pushes the blonde away roughly, choking. Emma steps back easily, grabbing her still cumming cock and aiming towards Regina’s covered breasts, still hidden by her silky shirt, her chest still on display due to the three undone buttons.

“Color?” Emma questions as when she finishes, Regina’s breathing still erratic.

“Rojo,” Regina coughs.

Emma nods, helping Regina sit up, rubbing her back gently. 

“In and out, in and out,” she whispers, easily sliding behind the darker woman and wrapping her arms around her.

Emma presses kisses to the side of Regina’s neck as she waits. 

“You okay?” Emma questions when her breathing has returned to normal.

“Yes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you,” Regina sighs, going boneless against her wife behind her.

“I believe I owe you something,” Emma whispers, gently biting on Regina’s earlobe.

Regina chuckles, looking down at her body, “you owe me a new shirt, as your cum has no doubt ruined this one.”

Emma laughs, waving her hand and making the outfit disappear off Regina’s body.

“Did you enjoy it though,” Emma questions, her hand slowly making its way down Regina’s stomach. 

Regina’s hand stops Emma’s, looking back and connecting brown eyes to green, “Miss Swan, I believe I gave you a cock to fuck me with. Why is your hand attempting to do its job?” 

“Fuck,” Emma moans, connecting their lips.


	2. Bad Girl

"I believe it's _you_ who is being bad," Regina grins, a wave of her hand and magic envelopes them. 

"Fuck," Emma moans, looking up at the brunette now straddling her hips, her center hot and wet against her abs. 

Emma reaches out to grab a hold of Regina's hips but finds her hands bound to the bed. 

"Color?" Regina questions, raising an eyebrow at the blonde, struggling against the unseen bounds.

"Green. Fuck Reg-" she yelps in pain, her nipple being twisted roughly. 

"Who am I?" Regina questions, leaning over the blonde, dark eyes inches about the blonde.

"Ma'am?" Emma questions, earning herself another twist. 

“Of course such a pretty princess wouldn’t know a thing,” Regina scolds, giving the blonde a hint as she gently caresses the abused nipples.

“Your majesty,” Emma hisses as Regina tugs on her nipples again.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Em-ma,” Regina muses, leaning back and taking in the naked blonde, one hand going behind her, to Emma’s thigh to hold herself up, the other tracing the slight indentations of Emma’s abs.

“Please forgive me,” Emma whispers, sucking in a breath when Regina digs in her nails.

“You’ve cum and I haven’t. A Queen-”

“You came earlier and I didn’t!” Emma argues, then quickly realizes her mistake as Regina bends over her.

She gasps as Regina’s hand enters her chest, her hand gently holding Emma’s beating heart. 

“You’re being such a silly little girl,” Regina whispers, stroking the heart.

Emma’s eyes roll back in her head, the gentle stroking of her heart creating a sensation that can only be described as orgasmic but inside your chest.

“You’re going to please your queen,” Regina orders before removing her hand.

Emma groans, taking a deep breath and nodding. 

“Color?” Regina questions, fearing she’s crossed a line, also knowing the order loses its need to be followed once she releases the heart.

“Uh, yellow,” Emma says, eyes still closed.

Regina nods, laying down on top of the blonde, waving her hand and making the invisible binds disappear. 

“Too much?” she whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

“No,” Emma chuckles, her hand gently stroking the former queen’s back, “I just need a minute babe. That was… With my heart? That was good, but a lot.”

“I was reading that it felt good for it to be touched, instead of just ripped out and used,” she explains.

“Baby, it felt so good. I don’t even have words for it. Better than an orgasm,” Emma soothes, her hand stroking dark locks.

“Better?” Regina questions, raising up to meet green eyes.

“Want me to do you?” Emma questions with a wave of her eyebrows, “You do me, I’ll do you.”

Regina chuckles, rolling her eyes as she sits up. Emma groans at the loss of contact, but her eyes are drawn to Regina’s breasts, looking even better as she runs her fingers through her hair, undoing the tangles.

“Color?” She questions with a smirk, enjoying the stunned look on her lover’s face.

“Green,” Emma whispers, reaching out to grab Regina’s hips.

She groans when her hands are brought back down to the bed.

“Baby,” Emma whines, looking up at her smirking wife.

“As much as I love your begging,” Regina muses, waving her hand, a ball gag appearing in it, “I don’t wanna hear it tonight.”

“Yellow.”

“What?” Regina questions, confused by what could have upset the blonde.

“My jaw will be sore,” Emma says.

Regina rolls her eyes, “I just let you fuck my mouth.”

“You enjoy penis more than I do,” Emma points out.

“It’s a normal ball gag, Miss Swan, not a penis.”

“I don’t like it.”

“You’re such a princess,” Regina sighs, rolling her eyes again as she changes the gag into a pair of panties, “better?” she questions, not waiting for an answer before shoving them into Emma’s mouth.

“Muf,” she answers around them.

“Hands on the headboard,” Regina orders, watching with a grin as Emma’s breasts perk up.

“Don’t move them. No safeword, if you need to stop you can, but,” she grins, a finger trailing down the center of Emma’s body, “I don’t think you’ll need to.”

“Ffkk,” Emma groans, throwing her head back as Regina slides down her body. 

“I see you’re still ready to please your queen,” Regina purrs, running a single finger running across Emma’s straining member.

Emma groans, her fingers flexing against the headboard.

“You’re going to be a good girl, right? Let your queen please herself?” Regina questions.

“Fffzz,” Emma groans.

“I changed my mind,” Regina states, waving her hand and making the panties disappear. 

“Please use me,” she pleads.

“You’re going to lay there while I take my pleasure like you took yours, right?” Regina questions with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Yes. Take whatever you need, whatever you want,” she begs, resisting the urge to trust as Regina grabs her stiff member.

“This is mine.”

“Yes. All yours,” Emma confirms, moaning as Regina strokes her.

“You’re pretty big. Going to fill me up perfectly,” she whispers, “gotta get you wet first,” she muses, shifting. 

“Oh fuck!”

Regina slides Emma’s dick between her pussy lips, coating one side in her wetness. Reaching down, she moans as her fingers run through her center, gathering more wetness before stroking her dick. 

“You’re so hard,” Regina coos, lining Emma up to her entrance. 

Their moans join together as Regina slides down Emma’s cock, Emma’s fingers turning white as she tightens her grip on the headboard to stop herself from grabbing the former queen. 

"Fuck," Emma moans as Regina bottoms out, "You're so tight."

Regina slides up slowly, feeling every inch leave her before sliding back down at a torturous pace. 

"Baby ple-" Emma hisses, her nipple being twisted.

"Who am I?" Regina questions, releasing the abused nipple while picking up speed. 

Emma tilts her head back, moaning at the sensations. 

"Who," Regina leans forward, bracing her weight on either side of Emma's head, "Am," she grabs Emma's neck, lightly applying pressure, not enough to cut off her breathing, but enough to make it harder, "I?" Dark eyes stare into green. 

Emma goes boneless at the hand around her neck, sinking into the bed below her, eyes clouding over. 

"My queen," she whispers, tilting her head up, pushing her neck harder into the hand around it. 

Regina grins, taking in the limp body under her, “Good girl.”

Emma stares at the woman above her, moaning as her hips pick up their pace.

“A good girl, letting me use her cock any way I want,” Regina praises as she leans back, her hands going behind her, onto Emma’s thighs.

“Yes, your good girl,” Emma mumbles, forgetting the command to keep her hands to herself as they find their way to Regina’s thighs, her thumbs caressing the smooth skin beneath them. 

Regina moans, picking up her pace, chasing her orgasm. It’s right there, but she can’t fall over.

“Make me cum,” she orders, not slowing her pace.

Emma reacts immediately, her hips bucking up to meet the queens.

“Fuck me, Emma,” Regina cries out.

Emma jumps back to life, hands finding Regina’s hips and flipping them over. 

“Yes!” Regina yells, nails digging in Emma’s back as she starts pounding into her.

“Fuck… you… good,” Emma pants in her ear, pounding like a machine.

“Yes! Fuck me! Cum in me! Please!” Regina screams, nails digging in and drawing blood as her body tenses.

“Take it. I’m gonna fill you with my babies!” Emma moans, not noticing the way Regina tenses.

Emma bites now on Regina’s shoulder to stop her scream as she cums. Still jogging her hips slowly. 

She freezes, realizing the body under hers is filled with tension. 

“Baby?” she questions, looking down at the silent brunette.

“I… Sorry,” Regina apologizes, looking away from Emma.

“Hey,” Emma coos, ignoring the rush of coldness as she pulls out, flicking her hand and making her extra appendage disappear as she gathers Regina in her arms, flipping them again, so the brunette is on top, ignoring the sting of the scratches running down her back.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Emma questions, tangling one hand in dark hair, the other caressing her back.

Regina sighs, sitting up slightly to look into green eyes.

“Do you really want another baby? With me?” she questions.

“What?” 

“You want another baby? One with **me?”**

“Well, I don’t know who else I’d have a baby with,” Emma jokes, causing tears to fill brown eyes, “shit, Reg. Don’t cry, I-”

“After all of this, you want another one?” Regina questions, “With the _evil queen?”_

“Hey,” Emma shakes her head, pushing up so their foreheads connect, green eyes staring deep into brown, full of determination and love, “Regina, you are **not** evil. You’ve _never_ been evil, okay?” 

Regina opens her mouth, but Emma cuts her off.

“No. You’ve **never** been _evil._ Maybe a bit crazy, but not evil. I know you baby, and you’re far from evil. And you’re a wonderful mother. Henry adores you. Of course, I’d want to have another baby with you. You did so well with our first.”

Regina sniffles, tears running down her face, “Didn’t you ever wonder why I adopted?” she questions.

Emma blinks. 

“Well I thought you couldn’t get pregnant due to the whole time standing still thing, but I’m guessing there’s more to it?” 

Regina sobs, burying her face into Emma’s neck, “I can’t carry children. I was young and stupid and-”

“Shh,” Emma soothes, holding the sobbing woman closer, “It’s okay, my love.”

“I was so afraid he’d… He wanted to, he tried. I couldn’t stand the idea of having his child. And my mother wanted one so badly, she would’ve used them against me. Like she did with Henry and I couldn’t…”

“You don’t have to explain. I understand baby,” Emma whispers, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I’m sorry I can’t-”

“Hush. You’re all I need.”

“But-”

“Look at me,” Emma orders, waiting until dark eyes connect with hers, “You. Regina Swan-Mills, are all I want, all I need. I want to grow old with you, with or without children, okay?” 

Regina sniffles, nodding.

“I love you,” Emma presses a short kiss to plump lips.

“I love you,” Regina whispers, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

“I have a question though.”

“What?” Regina questions.

“So I know you can’t get pregnant, but could you get me pregnant?” 

Regina pushes up, looking into green eyes, “You’ve never wanted me to pleasure you with a phallus before.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I don’t circulate eggs anymore, but I could produce sperm, yes.”

“Do you want to make a baby with me?”

“You’d let me fuck you?” Regina questions in disbelief.

Emma chuckles, blush coating her cheeks, “Well I’d rather we make love, but yeah.”

Regina surges forward, connecting their lips. 

“I love you.”

“I love you.”


	3. Just a Sample

"Your majesty, what brings you here today?" Dr. Whale questions. 

"As you know, I can not give birth to a child." 

"Yes, your majesty. Even with the advancements in this land, it would be highly unlikely-" 

"I want to find out if I can produce sperm." 

He blinks, mouth open as he takes in the words. 

"With a simple spell I can create a phallus, I wish to know if it can be used for breeding."

"Well, uh," he scratches the back of his neck, "I'd need a sample to analyze."

"A sample?" 

"Of the uh… Liquid it releases?"

"Of my semen? You need a sample of my semen?"

He blushes red, looking anywhere but the former queen, "yeah."

"Oh."

"We have a room, I'll take you to it. Follow me," he says, leaving the room. 

Regina takes a deep breath before following. 

"Here. Fill it up to the line. There are magazines and the TV is connected to, well, a few sites. Take your time and leave it on the table when you're done," he explains, handing Regina the small container he just grabbed from the nurse's station as they passed. 

"Thank you, doctor," Regina says, manners ingrained into her. 

He nods uncomfortably and leaves her. She takes a deep breath and sighs as she looks around the room. Taking a seat on the provided couch, she glances at the magazine's littering the top of the coffee table. 

Women with huge tits and teeny tiny bikinis cover the front cover, of which Regina has no interest in. 

"Well let's do this," she whispers to herself, waving her hand, causing her clit to shift into a penis. 

"Hmm," she takes it in, not as thick as Emma's, but roughly the same size. 

She takes it in her hand, getting a feel for it. 

“Just like Emma’s,” she mumbles to herself, gently stroking her length. 

It feels good, but not overly amazing. Closing her eyes, she thinks of a certain blonde. Her perky breasts bouncing, her abs clenching as she thrusts into Regina. The way she goes limp when Regina wraps a hand around her throat. The subby look she gets in her eyes.

Regina sighs, looking at the cock in her hand. She doesn’t want Emma under her, she wants to be under Emma. Tied up maybe, Emma teasing her new appendage. 

“Oh fuck,” Regina mumbles to herself, her strokes picking up speed as she gets lost in the fantasy.

Emma would tease her, she’s sure of it. Light touches here and there, maybe even a lick. It’s certain she would whisper into Regina’s ear dirty, dirty things that would make Snow faint at the thought. 

Regina sighs, the thought of her past step-daughter turned mother-in-law killing her mood. 

**_Buzz._ **

Regina sighs, pulling her phone out of her pocket, opening the text from her wife.

_Are you almost done? Should I pick up dinner?_

Regina groans, she forgot to set out the chicken to thaw for dinner. 

_Yes, go ahead and pick up something from Granny’s._

She presses send quickly and looks back to her magical extra part. She strokes it, no longer caring to imagine some situation, instead just wanting to finish. 

It’s as if the appendage knows and is refusing just to spite her. It feels mildly enjoyable at best, nowhere near the tingle of an impending orgasm. She sighs when her phone buzzes again, taking a look at the text.

_How’s the appointment going?_

Regina smirks, an idea forming in her mind. One she is pretty sure Emma will be up for. It is Emma who brought up getting testing in the first place.

_I’m having a problem providing a sample. Maybe you could help?_

She grins as her phone starts ringing immediately.

“Hello,” she answers with a grin.

“Having problems?” Emma questions with a smirk of her own, ducking into her office and closing the door.

“Turns out the magazines they have aren’t up to par with the queen’s tastes,” Regina says, pushing them to the side.

“Your imagination wasn’t enough either?”

“My cock doesn’t enjoy made-up situations. It’d rather have real ones,” she purrs.

It works exactly as she planned, suddenly the room filling with white smoke as Emma appears in front of her.

“Would it?” Emma questions, a smirk firmly planted on her lips.

“Yes,” Regina groans from her spot on the couch, her hand stilling on her cock. 

“Hmm,” she hums, snapping her fingers and disappearing.

Regina moans as Emma’s body materializes behind her on the couch, Emma shirt gone, as Regina can feel the press of her nipples through the back of her shirt.

“I think you just need some encouragement, baby girl,” Emma whispers into her ear, pressing a few kisses down the side of her neck.

“Emma,” Regina moans, tilting her head to the side, exposing more of her neck.

“Stroke your cock for me baby,” she orders, watching as Regina does as she’s told. 

“Emma,” Regina pleads, her hips moving slightly as she strokes faster.

“That’s it baby girl, fuck your hand,” she commands, reaching up and grabbing ahold of Regina’s covered breasts.

“Emma,” Regina presses her chest forward, into the hands now teasing her nipples through the fabric.

“I want you to cum for me Regina,” Emma whispers, one hand leaving the magnificent breasts and trailing down her body, down her thigh.

“Emma! Touch me,” she begs.

Emma grins into her shoulder at the begging former queen, her hand wrapping around Regina’s hand and taking over. Regina’s pants fill the room as her hands fly to the thigh bracketing her own, nails digging in.

“Cum for me,” Emma orders, biting into Regina’s shoulder.

“Emma!” Regina moans as she lets go.

Emma grins as she watches the white liquid fill up the cup she’s holding. Her grin widens as cums passes the line and almost overflows the cup. 

“You are juvenile,” Regina states, taking the cup from the blonde.

“Hey! I’m not allowed to be happy I just made my wife cum?

“You're grinning because I filled the cup, not just because I came,” Regina says as she stands, waving her hand and making the extra appendage disappear.

Emma sighs, slumping into the couch.

“You also mauled my neck,” Regina says, her fingers gently coming to the bite mark on her shoulder.

“Sorry. Want me to fix it?” Emma apologizes, sitting up and reaching for her wife.

“No,” she says, putting the lid on the cup, “thank you, dear, you can go now.”

“Really?” 

Regina chuckles darkly, brown eyes taking in the blonde. She smiles, walking over to the blonde, tilting up her chin and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

“Thank you, my love.”

“Anytime,” Emma smirks into the kiss.

“Get me a chicken salad,” Regina orders, waving her hand and making the blonde disappear into a cloud of purple smoke, appearing across town in the middle of Granny’s.


	4. No Apologizes

“So?” Emma questions from her spot on the bed, on her side, watching YouTube on her phone. 

“The test results came back,” Regina says, her dark eyes taking in the blonde.

She’s on top of the blankets, sprawled on her side, facing away from the doorway where Regina is standing. She doesn’t notice herself licking her lips as she takes in the perky behind of her wife, hidden behind a pair of boyshorts. 

“And?” Emma questions, rolling onto her back to look at her wife, causing her tank top to fall to the side, showing off one of her breasts.

Regina can’t help but stare at the exposed nipple, a pale pink and standing tall due to the chill in the room. Emma chuckle breaks Regina from her trance, causing the former queen to flush in embarrassment from being caught.

“You making sperm?” Emma questions, laughing at the disgusted glare she receives. 

“Yes,” Regina sighs as she heads to her spot in bed, “I produce more than enough sperm to impregnate someone.”

“Someone?” Emma questions, watching as the brunette stands over the bed.

Regina rolls her eyes as she pulls on the blanket, jostling the blonde.

“Hey!” Emma scolds, rolling so she is in the brunettes way.

“Emma,” Regina sighs, looking down at her wife.

“Is that someone me?” she questions with a grin.

Regina rolls her eyes again, “Yes, Miss Swan. You are the only person I am considering impregnating.”

Regina raises an eyebrow as she notes the way Emma’s thighs clench together. 

“Are you going to fill me up?” Emma questions, looking up into dark eyes.

Regina grins, dark eyes trailing up and down the woman below her again. A small wet patch forming on the front of her panties. The white tank top doing nothing to hide the fact her nipples are hard, the small points pressing against the fabric.

“Do you want me to?” Regina questions quietly, all thoughts gone from her mind, the meeting she has in the morning forgotten.

“I want whatever my queen desires,” Emma whispers, biting her bottom lip as she stares into rapidly darkening eyes.

Regina grins as she reaches out, gently stroking the side of Emma’s cheek. Emma closes her eyes, leaning into the gentle touch.

“Are you doing to be a good girl for me?” Regina questions as she leans over the blonde, straddling her hips.

“If that’s what you want,” she answers, arching into the hands that cup her breasts roughly, letting out a small moan.

“I want to fill you with my cum, baby girl,” Regina whispers, leaning down and connecting their lips. 

Emma’s lips are slow to respond, causing Regina to back off slightly, opening her eyes and looking down at the blonde. Emma’s tense under her, she can feel it.

“Yellow,” Emma mumbles.

“It’s Rojo baby,” Regina whispers, “look at me.”

Emma sighs, opening her eyes and meeting kind brown. 

“What’s going on baby?” Regina questions quietly.

Emma tries to stop them, but tears fill her eyes. 

“It’s okay love,” Regina soothes, rolling them so Emma is on top, running her fingers through long blonde hair.

“I… I’m sorry,” Emma mumbles as a sob escapes, tears running down her face. 

“It’s okay my love. Nothing to be sorry for,” she whispers, running her fingertips against Emma’s back. 

“I want to feel you,” Emma whispers after a minute, her sobs stopping.

Regina flicks her wrist, their clothes disappearing before her hand comes back to Emma’s back, rubbing up and down.

Regina waits in silence, allowing the blonde to collect her thoughts. She knows the blonde will explain, and even if she doesn’t, as long as her wife is okay, it’s okay with her.

“I’ve wanted another child for a while…” Emma mumbles, her hand coming to Regina’s chest, fingertips creating swirls and circles on the smooth surface.

“Yeah?” Regina questions.

“I… After Neverland I really wanted one. Hook… I don’t know,” she sighs, “He didn’t rape me or anything, but…”

“I understand baby,” Regina whispers, pressing a kiss to the crown of Emma’s head.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize Emma. I want to give you a child, but not if making one is going to be traumatic to you.”

Emma can’t help the tears in her eyes as she looks up, connecting with brown.

“What if… If I…”

“There’s a lot of ways to make a baby Emma. I don’t need to have a penis to do so. We could use other methods if it would make you more comfortable.”

“Are you really suggesting a turkey baster?” Emma questions.

Regina laughs, throwing her head back, earning a smile from the blonde.

“I know they don’t use a turkey baster, my love.”

Emma rolls her eyes, enjoying how Regina’s wipes away the remains from the few tears that fell.

“I know, I just… I want to make a baby with you ‘Gina.”

“I think we need to just take it slow. No scenes, no queen or princess, or sheriff and mayor, just us. How does that sound?” Regina suggests.

“That sounds perfect,” Emma agrees, snuggling into Regina’s side.

“We could go away. Out of town for our anniversary and see what happens.”

“Take a vacation?”

“What do you think?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, Emma Swan-Mills.”


	5. Anything you want

Regina sighs, overlooking their small room.

“Don’t make that face,” her wife scolds, sitting their bags down.

“This is not what I saw in my mind when you said you found the perfect place for a getaway weekend,” Regina states, glaring at the ugly wallpaper and horrible floral comforter.

Emma chuckles, watching the former queen scowl at the room. 

“Why are you laughing? This place could have bedbugs, Miss Swan.”

Emma grins wider, walking towards her wife.

“Don’t,” Regina warns, sensing Emma’s intention and putting up her hands in defense. 

Emma laughs as she grabs her wife's wrists, using her superior strength against the woman to push her to the bed.

“I will murder you, Swan!” Regina warns as Emma starts tickling her sides.

“Yeah? With what? You ain’t got your magic here, my queen,” Emma taunts, enjoying the loud shrieks coming from the brunette.

“Beg me to stop,” Emma orders, her attack neverending.

“Please! Stop!” Regina begs as her laughs turn into sobs.

Emma grins, pinning Regina to the bed, hands above her head. Regina pants, attempting to catch her breath as she looks up at her wife. Green eyes take in the woman below her. Her blazer is almost falling off her, her dress shirt rumpled during the struggle, her heaving chest on display due to the undone top buttons, black lace barely visible, hinting at more.

“You look good enough to eat, madame mayor,” Emma whispers, licking her lips.

Regina groans, sinking into the bed under her. 

“Are you hard for me?” Emma questions, her hand coming to Regina’s jean covered center.

“Emma,” Regina groans when her hand connects with her aching cock.

“Yes, my love?” she questions with a dark chuckle, leaning down and nibbling on her earlobe.

“This weekend is supposed to be able you, my love,” she groans as Emma unbuttons her jeans.

“Yes, it is about me,” Emma agrees as she stands, pulling the jeans off the brunette with ease.

“And I want to have you,” she whispers, grabbing a foot and pressing a kiss to her ankle.

Regina throws her head back, groaning as Emma slowly kisses up her leg.

“I want to treat you like the queen you are,” Emma whispers as she lies down on the bed to get more comfortable, hand lazily pumping Regina’s cock. 

Kissing a path along the jut of her pelvic bone, Regina tenses up as her breath washes over the tip of her cock as she looks at it. Emma glances up, looking at the face of bliss her wife wears, head thrown back before she takes the leap of faith. 

Regina lets out a groan as Emma’s mouth surrounds her tip, her hand automatically tangling in blonde curls. Emma lets out an answering moan, the taste of Regina coating her tongue. She expected it to be different with a cock, but she’s pleased to find it’s the same as she normally is. 

Emma feels her walls clench around nothing, suddenly needing to be full. A feeling she doesn’t have often but has her hips humping the bed nonetheless. She looks up, green eyes connecting with blown brown and the need spikes. It’s no longer a magical cock, but now it’s Regina’s cock. 

Regina moans as Emma increases her pace. Looking down again she watches as lips dip to meet the fist halfway down her cock. Emma’s hand works the base while her mouth glides back up to the head, her tongue dragging over the vein on the underside of the cock, sending shivers down Regina’s spine.

“Emma,” Regina pants as Emma bobs down, meeting her hand that is twisting up to meet her lips.

Emma gags when her cock meets the back of her throat, not having expected it and tears leaking from her eyes. Regina moans louder at the squeeze around her cock, her finger clinching in blonde hair in reflect. 

Emma relaxes her throat, taking Regina to the back again. This time she doesn’t gag, allowing even more cock into her mouth. The queen throws her head back, moaning to the ceiling as she tries to keep her hips from bucking up into the waiting mouth. Emma groans herself, sucking at the cock in her mouth.

“Fuck,” Regina hisses, hand tightening in blonde hair and pulling, attempting to pull her off the cock.

Emma doesn’t let up, sucking harder.

 _“Please,”_ Regina begs her to stop, not waiting to waste herself by spilling in her mouth.

Emma sighs but releases the cock with an audible _pop._ She grins to herself, licking a path along the vein that runs under the cock until her hair is pulled, **hard**.

“Get up here,” Regina orders, pulling the blonde up so their bodies connect. 

Emma grunts, realizing she is still wearing her jeans. Regina groans, the snap of her fingers doing nothing as Emma tears off her pants and black thong, worn just for this moment, but forgotten in haste.

Regina clings to her as she pulls Emma closer and guides her on top. She needs no further direction as her knees find themselves on either side of the slender waist. Emma reaches down, holding the cock steady as she places it at her entrance.

A low moan escapes as she is stretched, throwing her head back at the delicious stretch. Regina groans, her eyes closing in pleasure at the wet heat, pulsing around her thick cock.

Regina reaches out, hands grabbing onto Emma’s thighs, needing something to hang on to. Emma moans, her hands covering Regina’s as she starts moving. The feel of wet heat leaving her, only to return quickly makes them let out moans together. 

Dark eyes open, taking in the blonde above her. Her abs clench as she moves up and down, causing her pert breast to bounce. The pink nipples are hard, begging for a mouth around them.

Emma lets out a yelp of surprise when Regina surges forward, twisting so Emma falls back onto the bed as her lips connect with a nipple.

“‘Gina,” Emma moans as her tongue swirls around the nipple.

Regina presses kisses up the blonde’s chest until she meets pink lips. 

“Regina,” Emma pants against her lips, waiting until dark eyes meet hers before whispering, “ **Fuck** me.”

Regina groans, pressing one last kiss to her lips before leaning back. She grabs her wife’s hips, pulling her closer as she trusts in. Emma’s legs spread farther apart as Regina pounds into her.

Emma’s dark green eyes open, taking in the absolutely delicious sight before her. She lets out a tiny moan, drinking in her wife. She’s still dressed from the waist up, the dark blazer and dress shirt hiding lace-covered breasts, yet wonderfully bare, Emma’s breath catches in her throat as she watches Regina’s thick cock disappear inside her. 

Regina groans, leaning forward and capturing pink lips in another kiss as her eyes squeeze shut. They break apart, their foreheads connected as they pant into each other’s open mouths. Regina’s nails dig into Emma’s hips as her trusts pick up the pace. 

Regina groans as an ache starts up in her back, making trusting painful. She leans further down, pressing kisses to Emma’s neck as she starts trusting at the new angle. 

“Oh,” Emma moans, her hands wrapping around Regina’s back and **digging** her nails in, _“Regina.”_

The sounds spilling from Emma’s mouth border on pain, causing her to slow done.

“ **No** !” Emma cries, her hips trusting, _“ Don’t stop,”_ she _begs_.

Regina groans, picking her pace back up with renewed vigor, the pain in her back forgotten as Emma’s short nails dig in deeper.

She grunts as the walls around her cock clench around her, fluttering wonderfully as Emma lets out a cry of pleasure. 

“I love you!” Regina rambles into Emma’s neck as she lets go, hips grinding into her as her dick twitches and releases inside of the blonde.

Emma twitches underneath her, suddenly the moans of pleasure turning into sobs. Regina acts without thinking, rolling to her side, ignoring the mess of their lower regions as she pulls the blonde into her arms, holding her close. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby,” Regina whispers as she runs her fingers through long blonde hair, pressing tiny kisses to the crown of the saviors head. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Emma cries, pressing their lips together in a wet messy kiss, breaking apart quickly to let out another sob.

Regina’s heart swells in her chest as she looks into watery emerald eyes. 

“I love you,” she whispers, pulling the blonde closer, holding her tight until the tears and sobs stop.

Emma tangles their hands together, bring them to her stomach, gently resting on top of her abs. Regina’s eyes fill at the idea of something, somebody, growing inside, on the other side of her hand.

“What do you say we go a few more rounds, just to make sure?” Emma questions with a smirk as she rolls on top of the brunette, unbuttoning the dress shirt.

“Anything for you, my love.”


End file.
